


Un poco de paz

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Tras dos meses sin poder descansar bien, Maisy decide irse a pasar el resto del verano a casa de sus tíos, para poder disfrutar un poco de paz.





	Un poco de paz

Hace un calor sofocante, pero llegas a tu destino a la hora señalada. Las seis horas de viaje han valido la pena.

Te paras frente a la puerta, dejas tu maleta en el suelo (lamentando no poder usar magia fuera de Hogwarts), y golpeas con los nudillos varias veces. Mientras esperas a que tía Marjorie abra la puerta, miras a tu alrededor y te secas las gotas de sudor que caen por tu frente; o entras pronto o en cualquier momento te desharás ahí mismo.

El chirrido de la puerta te alerta de que la tía Marjorie está frente a ti, con una sonrisa en la cara y los brazos abiertos. Huele a pan recién horneado.

Sonríes.

A pesar del calor infernal que hace, matarías por un poco de pan recién calentito con mantequilla. A decir verdad, estás muerta de hambre y te comerías lo que fuese.

* * *

Después de comer, tu prima Pam te ayuda a subir la maleta hasta su dormitorio, donde dormiréis juntas. Ella tampoco puede usar magia fuera del colegio, por lo que le cuesta llevar tu equipaje hasta arriba.

—¿Qué llevas aquí metido? ¿piedras? —pregunta riendo, mientras deja la maleta sobre su cama de golpe.

—Un armamento entero —respondes divertida, abriendo la cremallera.

—¿Y no le has puesto un hechizo?

—No —niegas con la cabeza—. Mi madre piensa que si la hechizo, los muggles podrían sospechar.

Pam se echa a reír.

—Típico de tía Gertrude —dice, negando con la cabeza; te encoges de hombros—. ¿Y tú? —pregunta, cambiando de tema— ¿Cómo te encuentras… después de lo que sucedió?

Hace días que no piensas en ello. En aquella siniestra y penetrante voz que se te aparece en sueños y apenas te deja dormir.

—Mejor —contestas sin mucha convicción.

—Ya verás que, después de un par de días durmiendo aquí, se te quitan las pesadillas de golpe.

—Eso espero…

—Estoy segura de ello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque en cuanto a mi padre le dé por cantar alguna de sus horrendas canciones, no vas a tener en la mente otra cosa que su espantosa voz para el resto del verano, por lo menos.

Os echáis a reír. Hacía mucho que no lo hacías. Lo echabas de menos. Echabas de menos estos buenos ratos con tu prima y eso te hace sentir bien. Porque, por primera vez en dos meses, al fin, tienes un poco de paz.


End file.
